Hazel's Message/Team Excalibur is Born
(The heroes continued their way down the path towards their destination, following Kilala, Tippe, and the magic assistants in the process. Then they come upon the cottage itself) April: So this is Hazel’s cottage you talked about…. Casey: And is she a nice woman? Olette: She is a very nice woman. Chirithy: Never doubt her kindness. Ponyo: Wow! A good witch! That’s good! (Kilala then knocked on the door. But nothing. Sora took her turn knocking on it, but nothing still) Kairi: Is she out? Female voice 1: She is. Female voice 2: But we can't get in. (They turned and saw two females, an ape and a chimp. The female ape has peach skin, light auburn fur, a light auburn Afro, teal blue eyes, and wearing gold hoop earrings, a white short-sleeved shirt that bares her midriff, blue denim shorts, teal blue flip-flop sandals with daisies on them, and a teal blue headband. She is Candy Kong, Hazel's magic assistant. And the female chimp with her has peach skin, brown fur, long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, teal blue eyes, and wearing a pink tanktop and a pink beret hat. She is Dixie Kong. The magic assistants recognized them) Magic assistants: Candy and Dixie. Hayner: How was the Potion Convention? Candy: The usual. Dixie: But other than that, we've been trying to get in, but Hazel isn't here. And neither were you. Roxas: Well, we’re gonna find out. (Roxas unlocked the door and opened it, and to everyone’s calm surprise, the entire cottage is empty, and Hazel is nowhere to be seen) Aqua: Miss Hazel? Goofy: Where are you? (Then they noticed the cauldron with a vial next to it. They approach it in curiosity. Outside, Axel and the Koopas secretly listened in) Chip: (From inside) Why is there a cauldron in this empty house? Pence: (From inside) Don’t know. But it has a potion vial that Hazel uses to leave messages on why she’s gone. (Back inside, Kilala picked up the vial and looked at the magic assistants, which Chirithy and Namine explained) Chirithy: Just add one drop to hear the message. Namine: Pour too much and it won’t work. (Kilala then dripped a drop of the potion into the cauldron and a blue light emerged from within. Then it revealed an image of Hazel’s happy face in a magic hologram) Hazel: If my magic assistants, especially the returning Candy and Dixie, get this message, then it is now revealed that I have left already for the Wicker Convention in Dublin, Ireland for a week. My apologies, my assistants, but I couldn’t wait longer, otherwise I’d be late. (The magic assistants gave a flat realizing look, as if saying “Now you tell us!” Then Hazel continued) Hazel: So, young blonde-haired girl with the jerboa, this is the message I shall leave you in case my assistants haven’t found you on time. Here it is; My assistants and I forgot to tell you that the spell we gave you was a transformation spell, not a mind-changing spell. And if you have said “Mind-changing spell,” we would’ve gave it to you. If you’re not satisfied with the spell you got, there is a way to break it by yourself. No one’s magic, not even Splinter or Excalibur, unfortunately, won’t break the spell. But before I leave you the answer to break the spell, I shall tell you that the spell will become permanent after the fifth sunrise. Now, here is a cryptic message I shall leave you that will help you break the spell. Listen well. (Then the blue light turned red as Hazel made a serious look) Hazel: “Fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond torn by pride.” (Then the light turned blue) Hazel: One more time. (Then it turned red again) Hazel: “Fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond torn by pride.” (Then it turned blue again) Hazel: Alright, everyone! Best be on my way! Thank you for shopping in my cottage. And tell Candy and Dixie, if they return, I said “Goodbye” and that I wish them luck! Ta! (Then the message ended, as the group got confused and turned to the magic assistants in question) Michelangelo: What does that bizarro cryptic message mean? Terra: We don’t know either. April: How could you not know? Rei: You’re magic assistants, right? Xion: Technically, we may be magic assistants learning magic, but we don’t know how to decipher cryptic messages on spells yet. (Diana groans in agitation, then dagger stared at Kilala) Kilala: What? So, it’s my fault we got a confusing cryptic message on how to break the spell? (Diana gave a flat angry look, but then Namine reassured Diana) Namine: It’s nobody’s fault you’re a bear. Not even your daughter’s and Hazel’s. (Diana looked at Kilala silently, and she softened a bit. Then she groaned) Namine: See? Nobody’s fault. Kilala: Namine’s right. We’ll find a way to fix it. (Then seeing the group heading towards the door, Axel and the Koopas secretly hid themselves. Once outside the cottage, the group talked with each other) Rei: Okay. We got you to Hazel’s cottage, like you wanted. Now can we find Excalibur? Donatello: Rei, calm yourself. (Rei turned to Leonardo and Donatello’s direction) Leonardo: It's like Master Splinter always taught us; Patience is the most important key. Metalhead: Leo has a point. (Slowly realizing they’re right, Rei sighed softly in defeat) Rei: Okay. (Then he changed the subject) Rei: Now, if we’re to find Excalibur, we need to work together, for now. Casey: (Shrugging) Fine by us. (Maximus knickers) Kilala: And besides, my friends and I always dreamed of becoming knights. (The group got interested) Group: Really? (Kilala’s group nods while Diana sighed in soft agitation. Then Kilala changed the subject) Kilala: Well, why don’t we form a temporary team name? Rei: Kilala, what makes you think you’re the leader? Donatello: Rei, be nice to that girl. Rei: (Changing his tone) Okay, Kilala. That’s a good idea. (Then Kilala and Rei started discussing what their team name should be) Kilala: I know. Anyway, I was thinking a great team name to sound, well, dynamic. Rei: Something cool. Kilala: Something smart. Rei: And not so stupid. Kilala: I was thinking…. (She brightened up and so did Rei) Kilala and Rei: I got it! (They looked at each other) Rei: How about “Team Excalibur?” (Kilala got surprised and then happy) Kilala: How ironic, Rei! I was thinking that name, too! Rei: Since Excalibur was the sword that brought this kingdom to life…. Kilala: (Agreeing) We could unite as one like our kingdom! (Rei held one hand out to Kilala and getting it, Kilala held her out and they held each other’s hands in agreement, much to everyone’s calm happiness) Hayner: Heh. “Team Excalibur’s” fine with me. (Everyone clamored in agreement while Diana nods in approval. Then Leonardo spoke up) Leonardo: If we are to form a team for good, we need to recite the Oath. Sora: (Confused at first) “Oath?” (Realizes) ''Oh yeah! The Oath of the Knighthood! ''(Then calmly piling their hands onto each other, they recite the Oath with Diana groaning it softly and then in soft happiness) Group: This is the Oath of the Knighthood as old and true as the Sun, the Moon, the Stars, the Land, the Sea, and the Sky. The knight who holds true to honor will rise to destiny like the sun, and the knight who breaks it will suffer the consequences. Like the ivy that grows on things, this oath will runneth over and back. For the strength of the knight is honor, and the strength of honor is the knight. (Then the hand-pile ended, thus officially creating Team Excalibur. Then they turned to the TMNT group) Chip: You said you know where Excalibur disappeared in this forest? TMNT group: Yes. Donatello: Follow close behind. Michelangelo: And don’t get lostola. (They nod and the adventure officially begins for real. With Axel and the Koopas, they overheard the whole thing and just when they were gonna think of something to do, some familiar pairs of hands yanked them back behind the bushes. They looked up and saw it was Vanitas, all livid and covered in vine remains, having freed himself and Rocksteady from the vines. Even the other henchmen are there, looking livid; With Krusha covered in a little bit of moss and mud, having escaped the rock creature’s appetite, Bebop and Klump covered in broken branches, having freed themselves from the fallen trunk, and Drake, soaking wet with water, having escaped the whirlpool safely. Axel and the Koopas gave nervous sheepish looks and chuckles nervously) Morton: (Nervously) No hard feelings for not helping you? (Back at the lake, Shredder’s group followed Ruggedo in agitation) Hunter J: And you’re sure it’s in the Living Trees area? Shredder: You better not be forgetting where it is! Ruggedo: Yes, and I remember. There’s no doubt that the Living Trees tried to grab me, Bebop, and Rocksteady. (Then the villains returned with Axel and the Koopas, having forcefully dragged them back to where Shredder’s group is. And the villains are already cleaned and dried thanks to Vanitas’ Keyblade magic. Then upon walking up to Shredder’s group, the villains forcefully threw Axel and the Koopas into a nearby mud puddle. As they recovered, they noticed Shredder’s group and got concerned) Drake: These slackers didn’t help us escape our situations those meddlers put us in! (Axel and the Koopas grinned nervously. Then Krang yanked Axel up to his face by his hair) Krang: Did you go after our hostages and those involved with them? Myotismon: Did you? (Silence, for Axel and the Koopas refused to talk. Then Larxene pulled a knife out and aimed it blade-point at Junior’s scalp) Larxene: Answer our master or you lose your scalp! Bowser: We'll take it to our grave! Axel and Koopas: Yeah! Larxene: (Scoffs) Suit yourselves. (She prepared to cut Junior’s scalp slowly, as if tormenting them into talking, when Junior, who got scared by it, finally cracked with Axel and his father, sister, and brothers) Axel and Koopas: Alright, alright! (The villains listened with glares) Axel: They went to this witch named Hazel’s cottage and then headed for the direction where Excalibur had disappeared! Just get it memorized! (The villains got calmly surprised) Kutlass and Green Kroc: Well…. Skurvy: The turtles’ group is leading them there, eh? Xehanort: Anything else from them? (He aims his Keyblade at Axel and the Koopas, making them reluctantly talk some more) Bowser: This bear with them, was that Kilala’s ma turned into one by Hazel’s spell. Roy: And they formed some kind of team calling themselves “Team Excalibur.” Wendy: Just don’t shoot us! Junior: Or cut our scalps off! (They panted slowly in fear. Then the villains smirked evilly, glad to have information) Shredder: Thank you for telling us, you fools. (Then the villains proceeded to head to the direction where Team Excalibur went. Axel and the Koopas stood up, shaking the mud off themselves) Larry: (Sarcastically) Thanks for helping us up! Klump: Yeah, well, help us out of situations next time! (Axel and the Koopas glared angrily at the villains. Then some Rooters appeared, squeaking in confusion. They noticed them and after Bowser and the Koopalings gave toothy grins nervously, the Rooters panicked by the sight and ran away in fear, much to their shock, and then flat anger along with Axel before going after the villains) Coming up: Splinter senses Team Excalibur’s mission for Excalibur and tells Erika and a recuperating Eraqus about it, who agree to let them find it and deliver it back safely. With Team Excalibur, they enter Kong Valley, which will be a little detour in order to reach Excalibur’s location. During this, they not only befriend a certain group of male Kongs, who ends up accompanying them to escort them through the valley, but also after getting captured by the villains at first, they find new friends and recruits in Team Excalibur in Axel and the Koopas, who helps them escape and get away successfully. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies